


What Went Down in the Dressing Room

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remember when Darren and Chris were cubby buddies during Glee Live 2011?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Went Down in the Dressing Room

Darren should have saw it coming. He really should have.

But the second he had Chris pinned between him and the wall, nails scraping over his wrist to hold him there, teeth grazing over Chris’ jaw, Darren really didn’t have much time to think.

In hindsight, it was inevitable. They shared a room together the entire tour. There were awkward walk-ins on the other changing. There were frustrated huffs when one was hogging the mirror as well as bumping of hips and flirtatious giggles whenever they shared it. There was body-draining tiredness that had them both passed out in whatever positions they fell into, neither of them waking up surprised.

Darren and Chris instantly hit it off the moment they met back on the fateful day Darren was hired, but their friendly rapport had only increased tenfold by then. Darren found himself wanting to be around Chris more. He found himself seeking Chris when he had a stray thought that could lead back to a teasing joke. He found himself staring intently at Chris as he fussed with his hair and outfit each night, his body thrumming with nerves from the inevitable roar of the crowd.

There were moments where Darren couldn’t sleep because he heard Chris snoozing softly mere feet away from him. Darren wanted to watch, but he never allowed himself to because it was a little weird. On the other hand, Darren was absolutely sure he had never seen anyone in his life look so peaceful in their slumber. There was even one time Chris fell asleep on a chair in the tour bus, his arm thrown casually over his abdomen as it rose up and down softly, his eyelids fluttering.

It was about halfway through the tour that Darren started to notice his growing, confusing feelings for Chris. Sometimes he would watch Chris perform Single Ladies, and he would shift on his stool when a stirring in his loins tingled with each roll of Chris’ hips.

Darren would find himself falling too convincingly into character whenever Chris tried out his many tactics in attempting to make Darren crack. Chris would work the crowd and Darren would stare openly at him in awe, not afraid of judgement in the safety of being Blaine.

Darren admired Chris’ efforts in trying to make him laugh out loud on stage, but he had schooled his face one too many times whenever his friends back at Starkid would pull the most ridiculous stunts. Darren liked how easy it was with Chris as it was for them so when Darren was struck with the idea of kissing Chris the last night of the tour before it wrapped in front of all those people was definitely a good one.

He had anticipated the audience to go wild, but Darren in no way anticipated Chris’ reaction. He had laughed his laugh but rolled around on the ground, cheeks flushed and eyes considerably darker, crossing his leg over the other; a tell-tale sign of trying to control a boner. Darren couldn’t possibly miss it, but a lingering doubt had him question that maybe it was just by happenstance.

So Darren took the helm of working the crowd, his heart pounding from excitement in his ears, the taste of Chris’ lips latent on his tongue and the sound of Chris’ totally affected voice was enough to make Darren sure of his suspicions. So he knelt down on the ground, gaze boring into Chris’, who just stared back expectant and breathless until their time was up, and they were tripping down the stairs and out of sight.

Before Darren could step two feet in the direction of their dressing room to change in a hurry, he was yanked into a dark corner by the collar of his blazer and found him face to face with Chris. Chris exhaled shakily, his fingers skirting along his jacket until wrapping slowly around his tie, his eyes lust-filled and hungry. Darren found the ability to swallow impossible, let alone speak. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth and his stomach erupted into swarming butterflies. He could feel Chris’ body heat radiating off of him and seeping into his skin by their close proximity, an attractive blush creeping up on both their cheeks.

They stood there staring at each other until Darren finally gasped, “ _Chr_ -“

“I’m taking this,” Chris cut in, ripping the tie from around Darren’s neck and disappeared into the shadows. Darren exhaled another rattling breath, wiping sweat from his forehead. That was definitely interesting...

Darren quickly changed, his mind just a blur of emotions and sensations until he was out on the stage again, submerged in darkness when Beyonce cracked through the speakers and Chris sauntered on stage with his gaggle of attractive female dancers.

It only took a few seconds for Darren to realize that Chris was wearing the tie he stole; it hung loosely around his neck as he gyrated his hips, mouth open and confidence oozing off the stage. Darren bit his lip and crossed his leg tightly (oh touche) over the other, leaning forward on his stool.

Darren watched as Chris ran his fingers over his lean thighs, the pants possibly tighter than ever and the spandex of the unitard stretching to reveal pale delicious flesh that caused Darren’s mouth to water, itching to bite and mark and suck until Chris’ skin was purple.

Chris shimmied, and Darren averted his eyes, his body feeling unusually warm with sweat trickling down his back. He accidentally made eye-contact with Chord, who grinned knowingly, and it only made Darren flush darker, squeezing his thighs over his straining bulge, a spike of pleasure shooting up his abdomen.

The crowd erupted in cheers and Chris grinned, preening at the attention. He waved and blew kisses at the crowd before departure and Darren had an onslaught of images of Chris sliding the spandex over his damp skin, a visible outline of his cock stretching behind the fabric once he slipped his pants off in their dressing room. _Their_ dressing room.

It was in that moment that Darren couldn’t sit there anymore. He reacted off pure instinct as he rocketed off the stool, dropping the ball shakers as he had completely forgotten the performance. All boys turned to him before the spotlight flashed on their grouping of stools.

“Darren where on earth are you going?” Harry hissed.

“I have to go,” Darren let out in a rush. “Not feeling well.”

Darren stumbled off the stage into darkness, the beginning notes of Rebecca Black’s ‘Friday’ ringing in his ears. He shortly found his way, his breath coming in quick pants as he jogged to the dressing room, immensely pleased to see the door was ajar, a warm light filtering through the crack.

He burst through the door to see Chris slipping out of his shoes, sighing happily and playing with the loose Warbler tie around his neck. He then jumped in surprise at Darren’s sudden appearance, his eyebrows shooting up before lowering in confusion.

“Darren what are you doing back here, aren't you supposed to be up?” Chris let go of the tie, and Darren watched it sway before making his attack.

The breath was punched out of Chris’ lungs once his back collided with the wall, Darren’s body pressing him from all around, and nothing to be heard except for a small squeak from Chris and a low growl ripping from Darren’s throat.

“Dar-“

“ _Mine_ ,” Darren growled before crushing their lips together in a fiery kiss that had Chris’ toes curling into the carpet.

Under any normal circumstance Chris would have pushed Darren away in surprise but after all the built up tension, the hard press of their lips together was release. Chris felt like he just surfaced from under-water, and he found himself clutching at Darren’s shoulders, pulling him closer and kissing him back with everything he had in him. Darren hummed in approval at Chris’ desperate reaction, fingers groping and pulling Chris’ outfit as his lips made their way down the side of Chris’ neck.

“What are we _doing_ ,” Chris gasped, hardly believing it was happening. Darren sucked on the skin where his neck met shoulder before answering.

“You can’t just expect me to do nothing,” Darren whispered brokenly. “Especially after _that_ -“

Chris whined, fisting Darren’s gelled hair into a mess before bringing their lips together again, their teeth knocking and lips sliding with their warring tongues. They were both shaking with the intensity of the moment, that Darren even sort of collapsed against Chris, his arms bracing against the wall. Chris pushed his mouth forward, nose into cheek, tilting his head and listening to the ragged breaths coming through their noses and the loud sloppy sounds as a result of their face time. Darren groaned as Chris licked deeper and more insistently past Darren’s teeth, seizing the upper-hand and pulling slightly on his ruined hair.

It was messy and filthy kissing, but the best kind. Chris couldn’t remember the last time he kissed someone like this, but it was shooting hot tremors of arousal right to his crotch, tightening the spandex uncomfortably; so he worked his way down Darren’s side before slipping inbetween them, fumbling with the buttons of his skin-tight black jeans.

“Let me get it,” Darren grunted, pressing his forehead against Chris’, needing at least a moment for air so Chris waited, stroking his back until the zipper was down, Darren dropping to his knees and pulling Chris’ pants off his ankles.

“Oh my god,” Darren groaned, nuzzling his face into Chris’ naked thigh, hand dancing up to palm around the bulge in the unitard. Chris tangled his fingers in Darren’s hair again, forcing him to look up, a shudder rippling down his spine at the sight of the lust-blown pupils.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Darren repeated again, tightening his grip around Chris’ leaking cock, confined in the tight spandex. “ _Look_ at you.”

Darren’s calloused fingertips danced up to his Chris’ naked hips, reveling in how high up he was exposed, all the while mouthing at the damp spot where pre-come was leaking, causing Chris to shudder. Darren’s breath was hot and tickling, especially with his tongue lapping and making the spandex damper from his saliva.

“Take it off,” Chris practically begged. “Please.”

Darren got to his feet again, leaning in to playfully nip at Chris’ trembling bottom lip before whispering, “Not quite yet, Colfer.”

Chris shivered at Darren’s gravelly tone, wriggling and writhing under Darren’s dancing fingers as they slide all around his contoured form before landing on the wilted striped Warbler tie, curling his palm around it.

“I can’t believe you took this from me,” Darren said with mock innocence. “That wasn’t very nice.”

“I’m s-sorry,” Chris breathed, pressing his hips forward into Darren’s, pleased to feel his hard length along his own. “I had to.” He rolled his hips forward hard and Darren gasped. Chris grinned.

Darren quickly composed himself, clenching his teeth together in a hiss as Chris rocked against him, grinding their aching, desperate cocks. “I think you need to be punished for that, Chris.”

“Oh?” Chris’ voice was coy, playful, but Darren could pick up on undercurrents of deep arousal laced through the consonant.

Darren nodded, grinning devilishly. “Yes, and I think I need your input on this.”

Chris lifted an eyebrow, another full body roll that made Darren want to crumple and beg to be fucked, but he needed to stay under control. It was like he was offered one of his deepest fantasies, and he didn’t want to pass up on an opportunity like this, especially now.

“I could tie you to the chair,” Darren offered lightly, pulling slightly on the tie, tightening its hold around Chris’ neck. Chris held his breath at the constriction, his cock thrumming with need. “And fuck you there.”

Chris shivered, eyelashes fluttering as he licked his lips tantalizing and slow since they were growing chapped. Darren followed the movements before swallowing once and continuing. “Or.. I could just tie you to that post above your head and fuck you here.”

Chris groaned long and deep, the sound rumbling through his chest and against Darren’s, delighting their pressed erections. The breath was knocked out of Darren’s lungs for a moment, his grip tightening as he yanked the tie slightly to the side, cutting Chris’ airways almost completely.

Darren nearly apologized for basically choking Chris, but when he saw Chris’ eyelids fly open, his eyes sparkling with utter need, Darren just released a little bit, leaning in so close that their lips brushed, “So what do you think?”

Chris squeezed Darren’s biceps, palming flatly down the length of his sinuous back until gripping his ass and rolling again, his breathing tight and labored. “Here.”

“What was that?” Darren asked, tilting his ear in Chris’ direction, waiting, relishing in the rocking of Chris’ body against him, so completely desperate. Then Darren released the hold on the tie all together and Chris gasped, “HERE! _Here_ \- fuck me here Darren please, I’ll do anything I just want you to make me yours, make me _feel_ -“

Darren dove in for a ravenous kiss, nails digging into Chris’ sides, pulling their bodies completely flush together and started to thrust roughly into Chris’ hip, all control lifted and gone. Chris whimpered and whined, clawing at Darren’s clothes until his pants were falling under the slope his ass along with his elastic underwear, his shirt rucked up under his chin. Darren pulled away for just enough time to remove all his remaining clothing before he was on Chris again, animalistic groans ripping from his throat.

They continued kissing and Chris was starting to get absolutely, mind-numbingly frustrated. The feel of Darren’s taut and muscled naked body pushing against his, though only through a single thin layer was enough to drive him absolutely crazy.

“Darren,” Chris murmured as Darren marked him, teeth nipping, skin pulling between his teeth as he suctioned the pale skin until bruised. “I need-“

“I know,” Darren hummed, nails raking up Chris’ abdomen that had him shuddering and whimpering until Darren pulled the straps of the unitard down Chris’ arms, sliding it down his lean form and Chris couldn’t get it off faster, kicking it off his legs. Why did it have to be so fucking tight?

Once gloriously naked, Chris yanked Darren forward, the audible brush of their skin enough to make him mewl out in pleasure, the slide and caress enough to get him completely intoxicated off his arousal. Darren just felt so good against him, with their bodies molded perfectly together. The scent of his skin felt like home, especially collected right behind his ear and Chris couldn’t help but knead Darren’s supple ass, grinding their cocks together so hot that it nearly burned.

“Chris - I - _fuck_ ,” Darren groaned, thighs bearing down on Chris’, pushing him so tight into the wall there wasn’t room for breathing, only their sweat and kisses.

Darren kissed him again, more passionately this time while his fingers undid the tie from around Chris’ neck, pulling up Chris’ arms above his head and groped for the cool metal bar. He broke the kiss briefly to do a good tie job, and Chris waited with his arms raised and his wrists crossed - so _good_ \- until the task was complete. Darren took a step back to admire his work.

Chris was stretched almost on his tippy-toes, his skin pale skin tight over his abs, so they stuck out in contrast to normal, his arms flexed as he leaned his entire body weight against the binds holding him up. Darren reached out and caressed Chris all over, stunned with this amazing gift.

Chris hummed softly, pushing into Darren’s touch, his fully hardened cock bobbing slightly. On instinct, Darren took hold, pumping him slowly, thumb dragging through the slit in the head to spread the pre-come. Chris gasped, his cheeks and shoulders flushed an attractive light pink, his mouth falling open as Darren picked up pace, jerking and twisting his wrist until Chris was babbling his name, body shuddering.

“D- _AH_ , s-stop,” Chris stammered, thrusting roughly into the circle of Darren’s fist, biting his lip. “I don’t want to c-come yet.”

Nodding understandingly, Darren withdrew, eyes darting across the room and was about to open his mouth to ask but Chris beat him to the punch.

“The smallest zipper pocket of my bag,” Chris said, sighing heavily, his bangs already beginning to mat to his sweaty forehead.

Darren bent over and Chris groaned, tongue peaking between his lips because all Chris could think about was running it between Darren’s gorgeous ass cheeks, but he unfortunately couldn’t act on it, so all he could do was store it in his future wank bank. Chris didn’t have time to mind, because Darren was back again, his fingers shined up with lube, already slipping past Chris’ balls and teasing against his tight hole.

“Oh-“

“Mmmm,” Darren grinned, the sound lolling off his tongue as they kissed, brushing in playful strokes and circles until he pressed the tip of his finger in up to the first knuckle and waited, lips gliding under the curve of Chris’ jaw.

Chris however made an annoyed sound in his throat, bearing back onto Darren’s finger, allowing it to be pushed in further. “You’ve _got_ to do better than that.”

Darren quirked his brow at the challenge, sliding his finger in all the way and started pumping, basking in the feel of Chris’ clamping, scalding hot muscles around him suctioning deliciously. It felt amazing and he couldn’t wait what it would feel like around his cock.

Darren wasn’t an impatient man though. Because once he was at the point of three sliding and stretching fingers with Chris screwing his hips back, he couldn’t find one thing to complain about.

Chris was _wrecked_. It was the sexiest thing Darren had ever seen in his life, seeing his co-star completely fall part with his probing touch, spluttering obscenities and Darren absolutely couldn’t look away.

“Now,” Chris pleaded, pulling his body up, his feet lifting from the ground, his upper-body flexing, causing the bar to creak was enough to convince Darren to pull his fingers out to squirt more lube over his neglected, aching cock. He pumped himself leisurely, loving the slick feel and Chris kicked his legs up, wrapping his thighs tightly around Darren’s waist as Darren aligned himself, eyes never leaving Chris’.

“You ready?” He asked breathlessly, and Chris nodded fervently, heel digging into the small of Darren’s back. 

It was incentive enough to press the blunt head of his cock to Chris’ asshole, the stretched muscles giving way willingly with little resistance. Darren groaned at the compressing heat, and Chris bit into Darren’s shoulder, suppressing a pleasure-filled cry until Darren was buried completely.

Chris squeezed Darren's neck with his elbows and wriggled his hips, thighs and ass-cheeks clamping impatiently in anticipation. So Darren gripped Chris’ hips, splaying his palms wide so his fingers could pull Chris’ cheeks further up and apart. He then lifted most of Chris’ body weight against his hips, crouching his knees for a better angle before pulling back and snapping forward.

The rest was history after that.

Darren pounded mercilessly into Chris over and over again, so quick and sharp that the loud slap of their sweaty skin resounded off the walls, lacing with their luxurious moaning and choked-off gasping. Darren reveled so much in the catching feel of his cock against Chris’ insides, that he didn’t last as long as he wanted too, coming so hard that the world became white noise and Chris, who’s come coated beautiful along his chest.

Darren even took the time to clean he and Chris up; affectionate strokes and laps until they were a messy heap on the floor in each other’s arms, taking a minute to collect themselves before they took on the rest of the night.

What they didn’t know was that right outside their door the entire rest of the cast stood rooted on the spot, hands clapped over their mouths.


End file.
